Small Bump
by ocean-at-summer-sunset
Summary: Song-fic. Based of of Ed Sheeran's Small Bump. By the way it's kind of sad at the end. Anyway: R
1. Chapter 1

Jesus, this is probably going to be sad. But I had to write it. Enjoy! Or don't you know, your choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. I never will. Oh and I also don't own the song Small Bump. Obviously.  
-

His fingers danced upon the guitar strings and a beautiful whisper of a song flowed through the room. The blonde smiled. Her hand was resting on her belly, right over the small bump. Her head was bowed in concentration. Her other hand was holding a pen, the other end of which was tapping against her cheek. The notebook in her lap was open to a page filled with small neat handwriting. She turned to the brunette sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her.

"How about Stephanie, for a girl, or Marcus for a boy." she said, questioningly. He looked up at her through his shaggy brown hair. He set the guitar down, the music fading from the air and scooted closer to his wife, looking over her shoulder at the list on the page.

"I don't know, Stephanie has always seemed like a name for someone with red hair, and Marcus sounds like a ghetto name," He replied honestly. "I think that we should wait to see what the baby looks like and then name it."

Kim laughed and capped her pen and set down her notebook. She turned to her husband and smiled, moving her hands to wrap around his middle, her diamond wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. She snuggled into his shoulder, his arms immediately coming up to wrap around her, pulling her closer.

"I like that idea," she said. He looked down and smiled, happy. Content.

**You're just a Small Bump unborn, Four months you're brought to life,****  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes,****  
I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, and now your scan on  
My unmade plans,****  
Small bump four months then brought to life  
**

Moonlight streamed through the window, turning everything in the room a ghostly pale color. Kim padded across the hardwood floors of their bedroom. She walked down the hall into the small kitchen. When she got there she opened a couple of cabinets, grabbing a mug, a stick of cinnamon, a bottle of ground nutmeg and a bottle of vanilla. She filled the mug with milk and added all of the spices. After popping it in the microwave, she sat down at the counter, opening a random magazine and flipping through the pages until the microwave beeped softly. She grabbed her mug and sipped the warm liquid as she flipped through her magazine. These midnight kitchen raids grew more common the further into her pregnancy and she grew accustomed to quietly cleaning up and padding back to her and Jack's bedroom, as she did now. She slid under the covers and snuggled in next to Jack. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

**I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,****  
If your not inside me, I'll put my future in you**

**Cause you are my one, and only.  
And You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.**

"Grace!" Kim shrieked, hugging her best friend. The brunette's long hair swayed as she reached out into the hall of the apartment building to grab her fiancé, Jerry.

"Jerry!" Kim reached out to hug the tall Latino. He squeezed her gently, well gently for Jerry wasn't really saying much but the sentiment was nice.

"Wow! Mamacita, you're huge!" he said in amazement. Julie, who had walked in just in time to hear his comment, promptly slapping him. He shrieked and turned to Grace, who just smiled and laughed.

'Hey," I said, "I'm only five month's pregnant, I am not that big." Milton, walked in, carrying a cake that said Happy Birthday Jack! In curly rainbow letters.

"She's right,' Milton said matter-of-factly, "She won't start getting really big until the third trimester. At the moment, the baby is just developing, it's during the third trimester that it starts to grow."

Kim smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for explaining that to a clearly clueless Jerry." She turned around, gesturing for Milton to follow her. As they walked down the hall, to blonde turned her head and glared at Jerry.

The rest of Jack's party was fairly uneventful, except for the part when Jerry accidentally dropped a package of hot dogs off of the balcony where they landed on the unsuspecting doorman.

**You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.**

**With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.**

**Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.**

**And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.**

This whole thing, was taking it's toll on Kim. Her eyes had huge circles and her back ached constantly. There was nothing she liked to do better than relax on the couch with Jack and let her worries fade. She was happy to be this way though because it meant that they were starting a family. A notion she could never have dreamed of but it was happening. They were going to be a family.

**And I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth,**

**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**

**You are my one, and only**

**.And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**

**.You are my one, and only**

**.You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**

**And you'll be alright.**

One more month and the baby would be here. Kim had already stayed home for a month and stayed in bed most of the day. The baby, it was going to be a girl, Kim was going to be a mommy. Only one more month. And she couldn't wait.

**And you can lie with me,**

**with your tiny feet when your half asleep, **

**I'll leave you be**

**Right in front of me for a couple weeks.**

**So I can keep you safe.  
**

The baby was due on Monday. Only three more days. This could happen any moment. Kim and Jack would be parents in a matter of days. Kim was with her mother when she went into labor. Not any second, now. It was happening now. They rushed to the hospital. Kim's face was contorted in pain and Jack and Grace couldn't feel their hands she was gripping them so tightly.

This was happening. It seemed so slow. But the baby was born, and that's when it all fell apart.

**'Cause you are my one, and only.**

**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**

**You are my one, and only.**

**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**

**And you'll be alright.**

It was still born. Everyone's heart shattered at the anguish of Kim's cry. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Her baby, the one that she had wanted so badly, was gone. Every one was up immediately, comforting the heartbroken Jack and Kim. This was supposed to be the best day of their lives. But it was instead the worse.

**Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.**

**'Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.**

The month's following were terrible. But they survived. Maybe their little angel was needed up there. Maybe God needed her. But they still think that they needed her more. And why she was needed by the man in the sky, well they still didn't know. But they hoped she was happy.  
-

God, the end was depressing. But you should listen to the song. It's great, even though it's sad.

Anyway, please review! I would love to hear your thoughts as well as suggestions for new stories.


	2. Thank You!

Hey guys! I wanted to thank you all for the fabulous reviews, especially my good friend: hanson styles. Love ya! Anyways thank you so much, I am glad you liked it!

~OnlyME15


End file.
